


Birthday Surprise

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance's Birthday, flower shop au, klance, surprise lunch date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Keith surprises Lance at the flower shop on his birthday





	Birthday Surprise

It was rare when Keith would come into the flower shop, and even rarer when he would spend lunch there. It's not that he didn't want to, it was just hard getting away from the office. But today was a special day. It was Lance's birthday. And Keith would be damned if he didn't spend lunch with him.

He told his boss he had a doctor’s appointment so he could get the two hours off. Keith headed to Lance's favourite restaurant, picking his favourite - a Cuban, made just the way he liked - and grabbed himself a salad (Keith really was the most boring when it came to food). He then stopped by a bakery, grabbing a couple red velvet cupcakes - Lance was obsessed with them (and yeah, maybe Keith was too, but he would never say it).

Food in hand, he made his way to the flower shop. He could hear Lance singing from the back (bless the old lady who told him to sing more, his singing always brought a smile to Keith's face) and walked to the counter.

He rang the bell, snickering to himself. "Just one minute!"Keith placed the food behind his back, keeping it hidden while Lance came out. "Keith? What are you doing here?"

"Happy birthday love." Keith brought the food out from behind his back and Lance gasped, a wide smile spreading across his face and tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"Keith..." Lance ran around the counter, throwing his arms around Keith's neck. Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving Lance a soft kiss. "Thank you so much Keith." Lance whispered, resting his forehead against Keith's.

"For you, anything."


End file.
